I Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Aiko Kitty Skywalker
Summary: Sequel to Never Had a Dream Come True. When Vader and Obi-Wan go to Alderaan, Vader is in for a big surprise that can alter the battle between Vader and Anakin forever and the galaxy itself.


This is the sequel to _Never Had a Dream Come True_. 

I don't own Star Wars or the song _I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ so don't sue.

Please read and review!

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing By Aiko "Kitty" Skywalker 

Darth Vader stalked quickly into the Aldera, his head held high. Obi-Wan Kenobi stood behind him; his head help high as he followed Vader into the Thrown Room. There Padmé, Leia and Bail were sitting, Leia playing with a teddy bear and Padmé and Bail talking in hushed tones.

When Vader entered everything went quiet.

Everything except for Leia that is. Leia merely stood and walked right up to Vader who looked long and hard at the little girl. Leia merely smiled at him and extended her hand.

"Hello Mister Vader I am so very happy to see you again. Mommy was so upset when you left."

Obi-Wan smiled as Leia's youthful kindness. If only she could keep a hold of it.

Vader glanced back at Obi-Wan.

'What did you want me to say to the girl?' Vader questioned mentally.

'How old does she look?'

'What?'

'How old does she look?'

'Why is that important?'

'Guess,'

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleepin'  
While you're far away and dreamin'  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment---forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

Vader raised an eyebrow cautiously at Obi-Wan and turned back to the little girl. Kneeling he looked her strait in the eyes even though Leia couldn't see his eyes that were blocked by his large black helmet.

"Now how old are you Leia?" Vader inquired seriously. He wanted to see how long ago this young life was brought into the world, how long ago he had totally lost his Padmé to the weasel at his side.

"I'm five but it's my sixth birthday tomorrow."

Vader was taken back by the answer from the little girl. If she was six, Organa couldn't have been her father. It didn't make sense. Organa wasn't even close to Padmé at the time. He had had word that Bail had married five years previous, yet he never heard that he had had a child, even one out of wedlock. Besides, six years previous he would have newly turned to the Dark Side, at the time she was conceived Padmé would have been with him still…

Vader cautiously looked back at Obi-Wan who stood looking on seriously and nodded to him.

Padmé froze in her thoughts. She could not feel herself breath, she could not hear her thoughts in her head, and she could not see the images in front of her. All she could see was Vader's question and Leia's answer.

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"Your a big girl than Leia."

"Yes I am, my mommy says that in a few years I'll be able to begin my training for politics, that's how big a girl I am."

"Yes I for see you shall become a great leader Leia, as your mother was."

Obi-Wan looked at Padmé with a smile.

"Hello Padmé," he stated calmly, his smile increasing.

Padmé could barely hear the words he spoke as her heart was beating so loudly in her ears. A tear rolled silently down her cheek and she brushed it away. Bail just looked on at the three people in front of him and at his wife at his side.

"General Kenobi what are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

"Darth Vader here invited me to come with him to Alderaan and I could not object, Bail, I know you understand."

Bail stared at him more quizzically than before. Then he turned to his wife.

"Darling what is going on here?" he asked in all seriousness.

Vader glared at Bail, his eyes narrowing. "Don't call her that,"

"What?" Bail asked. "She is my wife, Lord Vader, and I am afraid that I can call my wife what I feel like calling her."

"No, King Bail, you cannot. She is not your wife."

"What?"

"Your marriage is illegal."

Padmé stare din shock at Vader, her eyes wide with fear. Leia looked at both her parents in surprise and ran over to her mother. "Mommy what is illegal?"

Padmé hushed the girl by placing a finger to her lips. "I'll explain alter Leia, now please, go to your room, I'll talk to you later." Padmé stated sending the girl off on her way.

Leia obediently nodded and waved to Lord Vader and smiled before running off.

"Intelligent child, I see that she is taking after you Padmé," Obi-Wan stated, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Indeed," Padmé stated, straitening her back and looking on at Vader proudly. "I assure you, Lord Vader, my marriage is not illegal."

"Oh? You did not divorce your first husband."

"Her first husband, if I may say, is dead, Lord Vader,"

"Silence fool. I can assure you he is not."

"How?"

Vader smiled beneath his mask and stared at his wife.

"Would you like to tell him the truth of our relationship, Queen Padmé?"

Padmé's cheeks by now were wet with tears. But still she held her ground.

_Lyin' close to you  
Feelin' your heart beatin'  
And I'm wondering what your dreamin'  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

"Lord Vader, I beg of you to leave."

"Not without my child," he stated strongly, "and not until the truth is known."

"Please…"

"If I leave Leia comes with me!" he commanded loudly.

"Lord Vader, Leia is not your child! She is the child of Anakin Skywalker!" Bail yelled eagerly.

"Who the hell do you think I am, Organa?" he yelled back.

Bail's eyes grew wide as he looked between Obi-Wan and Vader and then towards Padmé.

"Is this…"

"Yes," she answered before Bail could even get out his exasperated question.

"So then you see, Organa, you have no wife. Padmé is mine."

Padmé's eyes clouded over with tears. "I am no one's Lord Vader. No one's but my own that is. I am my own person and who I am married to should not make the difference."

Vader scowled. "If you do not return to Coruscant with me, Padmé, I shall take Leia. Either way, Lady Skywalker, I get what I want."

"You will not lay a hand on my child!"

"On our child!" he screamed back.

Obi-Wan frowned and lowered his head in defeat.

"I had thought you had changed," he stated solemnly, "but I guess I was wrong. Anakin Skywalker is no more."

"Shut up old man!" Vader screamed. "Now give me my child!"

"Over my dead body!"

"The emperor can arrange that, Lady Skywalker." Vader scowled.

Padmé's eyes were wet and wild but still she stood her ground. "Leave my home, Vader, and be as you were before, just a figure of my past,"

"Not until I get my child,"

"Vader, to me you are nothing but a…but a…" Padmé clenched her fist. Bail rested a hand on her shoulder, sympathetically. "but a sperm donor!" She finally stated.

Snarling Vader clenched and unclenched his fist rhythmically.

"Fine Queen Organa, but we shall see what this sperm donor can do."

Looking towards the doorway, Vader beckoned Leia to enter. He had felt her presence watching in on them.

Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

"Leia," Darth Vader stated softly bending down on one knee, "will you do me the honor of going with me to Coruscant?"

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

"But what of my mother?" she asked. "You two are fighting, I don't want her to be more upset."

Vader looked up towards Padmé who looked on in astonishment.

"Leia you told me that you felt that Bail Organa, that man there, wasn't your father,"

Leia nodded.

"What if I were to tell you that I know who your father is?"

Leia's smiled brightened. "I would go anywhere with my father. Just to know that he is someone besides the man I see."

"Leia your father is heading to Coruscant now,"

Padmé's eyes grew wide with fright. She gripped down hard into Bail's arm as she tried to keep her balance.

"Vader don't you dare…"

"But mommy I want to go! I want to see my father!"

"Leia…"

"Mother I'm going!" Leia looked up at Vader who smiled lightly beneath his mask.

"I see that she has made up her mind, Queen Organa. Good day," he stated picking Leia up and carrying her silently towards the door.

Padmé released an exasperated cry and ran towards them, trying to get back Leia. But Obi-Wan grabbed a hold of her and pulled her towards his strong embrace, holding her there. Padmé hit her arms against him, crying as the great doors shut behind Vader.

"Its all right Padmé, you'll see. Everything will be all right."

Padmé glare into his eyes, his arms still wrapped around her.

"How can it be? How dare you bring him back here! After all these years…Leia was happy here."

"Padmé please listen to me. I know that Vader will be back."

"What?"

"Just please, trust me."

Padmé stared up, tears still overflowing onto her cheeks.

"I trust you."

Vader rested his head against the side of the ship's cabin window. The ship had been put on autopilot and everything was fine.

Leia was at the end of the bed. Curled up in a little ball, her brown locks brushing into her calm face. She looked as Padmé had the last night she had been his…

No! He couldn't let himself remember. That was over. All that existed now was him and his future with Leia. Leia would be a strong asset to the Emperor. A very strong asset indeed.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be near you right here with you  
Just like this_

But yet as he looked towards her at the foot of his bed on which he sat he couldn't help but feel angry with himself for giving her that life. She looked so innocent, so full of life, so full of love, and so full of hope.

Vader shook his head. Pushing those thoughts from his head, he pushed himself down onto the pillows. Beds weren't exactly the most comfortable things for Vader anymore, since he had been confined to the blasted suit and helmet, but still he rested there, curling himself up so that he didn't hit Leia at the end of the bed. Quietly he slowed his breathing, falling into a gentle sleep.

Vader was brought violently awake by Leia's screams. Desperately he looked about the room, trying to focus on where she was.

Leia was still at the foot of his bed shacking with fear. She was rolling back and forth screaming lightly in her dreams.

"Mommy!" she screamed. "I want my Mommy! Mommy! Leave me alone!"

It took everything inside of him not to try and disturb the girl in her sleep. Quietly he placed a hand to her temple, allowing himself to enter into her mind, exploring her dream.

_Palpatine latched out towards Leia across the room. Leia was on the ground, protecting her head as Palpatine latched out at her and struck her with hatred._

_"You will learn to hate!" he yelled angrily._

_Leia again whimpered and cried out for her mother._

_"Mommy! Please! Help me! I'm sorry!"_

_Vader just stood there pained by the seen before him._

_What was happening to him? Why was he feeling like this? Many time before Vader had seen Palpatine beat on people before, even children, but now…_

_Leia looked up momentarily, pained by the beatings. She looked strait at him, as if she could see into his eyes. Reaching out for him, he would swear her eyes were looking into his, pulling apart the layers of hatred and pain to see into his soul._

_"Help  me…"_

_Palpatine paused for a moment, for the first time noticing Vader across the throne room of Palpatine's palace on Coruscant._

_"Lord Vader what are you doing here?" He commanded._

_For the first time in a long time, Vader spoke to him as if he were doing something wrong. "I could ask you the same thing."_

_Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "Get out of her mind, this is not a place for you!"_

_Vader looked on for a moment, as Palpatine continued his onslaught onto the girl._

_Finally Vader spoke._

_"How did you find out about her?" Vader asked._

_I just wanna hold you close  
A feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time  
Yeah (yeah) Yeah (yeah) yyyeeeaaahhh....._

_Palpatine smiled lightly. "You don't actually believe that I wouldn't watch you did you? When you did not return from Alderaan I knew something was wrong. I've been watching you Lord Vader and I must say that I am disappointed."_

_"Master…"_

_"Now Lord Vader leave this dream, I must finish what I have started."_

_Vader continued to look on towards the seen._

_Then something deep in his memory came back to haunt him._

_Palpatine had done the same thing to him back before he had left Padmé. Come to him in dreams, hurt him, caused him pain. This built up his anger towards the galaxy. Eventually he forgot whom it was doing these things to him and just latched out, his anger towards the galaxy over whelming._

_He was doing the same thing to Leia._

_"Daddy…help me…" she begged._

_That was the finally straw. Without knowing what he was doing, Vader threw himself across the thrown room, crashing into Palpatine. Palpatine was caught off guard, his concentration faded. Palpatine temporarily lost his concentration, breaking his connection with Leia's mind._

_Vader looked towards Leia, picking himself up off the floor. The world about them, created by Palpatine began to fade. In its replace was a place Vader hadn't seen in years. Leia picked herself up off the floor, looking about herself calmly._

_It was Theed Palace on Naboo._

_Looking at Leia in awe, Vader couldn't believe what he saw before him._

_Leia rubbed her head lightly and looked towards Vader._

_"Thank you," she said softly, reaching towards Vader's big hand with her own. "Daddy."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know why but I just have this feeling like you're my father." She stated softly. "You are, aren't you?"_

_Vader tried to push himself away from the girl, a part of him still cold and dark._

_"That doesn't matter," he stated coldly._

_Leia smiled lightly and finally touched her hand to his._

_Without knowing it, Vader wrapped his hand around her small one._

_"Yes it does. You saved me, I knew you would."_

_Vader looked down at her and then looked away, confused with himself. He still couldn't believe what he had done to Palpatine. He tried to keep his thoughts on what was going to happen to him now that he was on Palpatine's hit list. He knew Palpatine would order his head on a platter and Vader knew that soon every bounty hunter in the galaxy would be after him._

_Leia pulled him forwards as she began to walk through the halls of Theed._

_"I don't know why but I always dream about this place. Every night I would dream of being here. That is until about a week ago when that evil man came into my dreams." She _

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

****

_looked up towards Vader who was trying to fight a reaction. "I told mommy that I dreamed of this place once and she began to cry. I don't know why. I thought I was making her upset but I know when mommy's upset and I know she wasn't upset with me. But still I felt bad. I never told her again."_

_Vader looked down at Leia, who squeezed his hand lightly._

_"Do you think this place has something to do with mommy's past, Daddy?"_

_Finally Vader spoke._

_"Yes, Leia, it does."_

_"What happened here?"_

_Vader was hesitant for a moment before speaking._

_"You should ask her that yourself,"_

_"What?" Leia asked. "I thought we were going to Coruscant."_

_"No, Leia, we can't go to Coruscant. We're going back to Alderaan. You should go back to your mother."_

_"What about you?" she asked almost frightened._

_"That is none of your concern."_

_"Yes it is! You're my father!"_

_"Leia listen to me! You must never say that. I am not a father figure. Just go back to Bail, stay with him."_

_"But I don't want to!"_

_"Bail is your father now," Vader then turned, releasing Leia's hand. They had exited the palace itself and stood on the main stairs to the entrance of the palace. Memories of this place over flowed within Vader. Memories of the celebration parade when he was nine; memories of when he and Padmé had entered into the palace, disguised as refugees from Coruscant to speak with Queen Jamillia about Padmé's safety before he and Padmé had become lovers; memories of walking with Padmé up the stairs to Queen Jamillia to tell her of Padmé's recognition as senator._

_Everything was too much for him._

_Vader stood there, his back turned towards Leia._

_"Its time for you to wake up Leia. Its time for you to go back to the realm of consciousness."_

_"But I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."_

_"Wake up Leia."_

Vader removed his hand from her Leia's forehead. He looked down at her silently for a moment before standing up and walking towards the cockpit. Leia was awake, he knew, but he wouldn't turn back to look at her. He couldn't be her father; he wasn't the right type of man.

For now he had to worry about what he was going to do about Palpatine and the bounty hunters that would soon be on his tail.

_'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'll still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Leia ran ahead of Vader as they entered the throne room through the large wooden double doors. Leia quickly grasped a hold of Padmé and swung herself up into her arms as Padmé knelt to the ground to grasp her child.

Obi-Wan was there beside one of the thrones. He had been requested by Bail to stay with Padmé as he left for a few days to negotiate a grain exchange with one of the neighboring mining planets.

"You have returned Darth," Obi-Wan stated walking past Padmé.

"Yes," Vader stated coldly.

"May I ask why?"

Vader looked on for a moment at Leia and Padmé before turning around and walking away.

Padmé stared at Vader as he became lost from her view as the doors closed behind him.

"Mommy," Leia finally said, "Daddy saved me from an evil old man named Palpatine!"

"What?" Padmé asked exasperatedly. "Your daddy isn't here baby. He's gone for a few days. He wasn't with you and Lord Vader."

"I'm not talking about Bail. I'm talking about my real daddy, Mister Vader. He saved me from Palpatine in my dream. Palpatine had come into my dream to hurt me, according to Daddy he can go into people's minds. Daddy came into my mind to and sent Palpatine away."

Padmé looked over towards Obi-Wan who nodded his head towards Padmé before going after Vader.

"Vader!" Obi-Wan yelled, catching up to his former apprentice.

"What?" he yelled back, turning around to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan caught up to him quickly as Vader began again to walk towards his ship's docking bay.

"You saved her life,"

"So?" Vader asked coldly.

"Why?"

Vader didn't answer.

"Please Vader, tell me."

Vader stopped and looked at Obi-Wan who looked on almost pleadingly.

"Because I remembered Palpatine doing the same thing to me."

"Your dreams…they were of Palpatine?"

"Yes," Vader stated coldly.

"So your connection with Palpatine…"

"Terminated. I cost him a valuable asset, in some regards more valuable than I. He'll have every bounty hunter in the galaxy after me if he can."

"So that's why you won't stay?"

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby_

Vader stopped at his ship. He placed his hand onto the robotic combination lock. He entered his combination and the ship's door opened.

"Just because I am no longer partnered with Palpatine does not mean that I am a Jedi. Nor does it mean that I am still a Sith. I am not a good person Obi-Wan, and nothing will change that."

With that Vader shut the door of the ship behind him and entered the cockpit. Tears welled in his eyes, even though he didn't know why. He looked out at the world around him for a moment, unable to start his ship. Something inside of him told him not to leave, but he had to.

What else was left for him in this world? Padmé? She wasn't safe with him.  Leia? He could never be the father figure she needed. He couldn't provide for her the way Bail could. For now and possibly forever, Bail was a better man for her to be with.

Finally, although he reluctantly did so, he started his ship and took off out of the atmosphere.

That night Padmé was alone in her bedroom. She wrapped herself tightly within her covers closing her eyes and trying to sleep to no prevail.

Sleep escaped her and she felt alone. For the first time in years she felt like there was a chance of having someone next to her, a chance of having Anakin there. But that chance had departed her again when the sun went out that evening and Obi-Wan had announced Vader's departure from the planet.

Padmé knew she should be happy with her daughter back and Obi-Wan, one of the greatest friends she had, with her but somehow she wasn't. It all seemed…useless. For the last few years she had been so preoccupied with trying to hide Leia from Vader and missing him dearly because she hadn't seen him since before she had given birth.

This time two new worries crossed her mind. She no longer had to worry about Vader finding out about Leia, he already knew. Now she was worried about Vader himself, worried that someone would find his ship that night and destroy it, with him inside.

Also the fear of Vader finding the other child worried her uncontrollably. Now that he knew about Leia, what would stop him from finding Luke? Now that Obi-Wan was on Alderaan who was there to protect Luke if Vader did find him?

Luke, her tiny precious bundle of joy, Leia's younger twin, was alone on Tatooine that night she feared. He had been left with Owen and Beru Lars, Anakin's step brother-in-law and his wife. She hadn't seen Luke in years, since the day she separated from him when he was born on Dagobah. Yoda had blessed him that day, as he had Leia, and told her that one day he would be a Jedi Master and that he and Leia would help to bring balance to the force.

But if Luke was gone what would happen?

Her mind raced back and forth from thoughts of Vader to Luke, which sent her into fits of sobs.

"Ani…where are you Ani?" she asked softly. "I want you here with me. I love you. I miss you."

_And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do_

Quietly Padmé finally wrestled her mind into a quiet and restless sleep.

Vader stood outside Padmé's window, quietly watching her as she slept. He had only gone ten minutes before realizing he couldn't leave. Something within him ached to be released. Something inside of him ached to let her know.

Quietly, Vader opened the window using the force and climbed into her chamber. He crossed the room cautiously, careful not to wake his sleeping wife.

Softly he sat next to her on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. He didn't know why he did this he couldn't help it. Anakin had been released and there was nothing Vader could do. Vader was in an ongoing battle with Anakin now and it seemed like Anakin was winning.

And for that night it didn't really matter.

"Ani…" she whispered silently in her dreams. "Ani…come back Ani…I need you."

"Mé," he whispered softly, "Mé I'm here."

Opening her eyes she looked at Vader, his black mask catching a glint of moonlight from the open window.

"Ani…" she whispered softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't leave," Vader finally said, "I couldn't leave you and Leia behind."

Smiling softly Padmé reached up towards his mask.

"Leia told me all about what you did." Looking deeply into him as though she could bore a hold into his soul she spoke again. "Is that you Anakin who saved our daughter or is it still Vader who's in there."

Vader turned away for a moment, looking away from her. Padmé still lay in bed, propped up on her hand. Vader had his back turned from her but still Padmé could see into him.

"Mé there's a battle raging inside of me. I don't know who will win. Since I came to Alderaan to check the databanks and saw you there have been a war inside of me. Anakin and Vader, fighting constantly. It's like two different people inside my body Mé and it's frightening." Vader paused for a moment before continuing. "It seemed like Vader would win. In all honestly I thought Vader had won. But when Obi-Wan brought me back here, Anakin began to fight back again. When I realized Leia was my child and that I couldn't have you, Vader took Leia away. But when Leia was suffering I…I just didn't know what to do. The Anakin inside of me told me to help her. I wanted to wake her up, hold her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay but something inside of me, Anakin's memories, told me to see what was wrong. I went into her dream, Mé, and it was my dream all over again. I can remember at that moment the deciding battle between Anakin and Vader raged and Anakin won."

"So is that Anakin I'm speaking with."

"Yes but I don't think I can ever truly be Anakin again," Vader turned and looked into Padmé's eyes. Ashamed of himself her turned his head away from her eyes, guilty for looking into the pure orbs of beauty and peace.

"Why?"

_I'll still miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes_

"Because Mé I'm a monster! Since I fought with Obi-Wan on that damned lava planet I've been half man half machine! Both of my legs were nearly completely severed, my hands are ugly and scarred. My face had been scarred. I can't live without this damn suit!"

Vader stood and hurled his lightsaber to the other side of the room.

"It was all because of that damned thing! When I created it with that red crystal which created the red blade Anakin was no more! The day I chose to create my new lightsaber Anakin ceased to be."

Padmé stood again, laying her hand onto Vader's and leaning her head onto his should as she stared out the window.

"I don't care about all that Anakin. Alderaan is famous for their medical engineers. They can find a way to heal you."

"No Mé, I will always be scarred."

Padmé pulled off Anakin's gloves to look onto his hands, the ugly and scarred hands he had spoken of. Softly she kissed his palms, bringing his hands up to her cheeks. Softly she allowed them to cradle her cheek and she leaned into his right one, her hand resting on his.

"You aren't ugly Ani, believe me. Your beautiful."

Anakin's eyes welled with tears.

"If I could kiss you, Mé, I would."

Padmé smiled leaning onto his chest as they stared out the window out into the night sky as a shooting star passed overhead.

"I know Ani, I know."

Padmé rested her hand against the rejuvenation tank. It was a new process created by the Alderaan medical laboratories to try and heal permanent injuries. It was an experimental process but right now she was willing to try anything to get her husband back.

Anakin was in the tank his eyes closed with a breathing apparatus over her mouth and nose with an numerous electrodes hooked up to numerous parts of his body recording his health and IVs were hooked up to his wrists. This would not heal his severed legs or arm but it would, possibly help him to breath on his own and help to heal the scars if it worked right.

Padmé was quietly disturbed by Obi-Wan as he entered into the medical bay that the rejuvenation tank was in.

"Do you think he'll be all right Obi-Wan?" she asked softly.

Obi-Wan nodded his head. "He's a strong man Padmé, and I know that if this rejuvenation tank doesn't work, his midichlorians and his Jedi healing trances will."

"But I don't understand, couldn't they have helped him originally."

"No because you see when he became Darth Vader, thousands of his midichlorians went into a state that is something like hibernation. Because of this and the constant war raging inside of himself between the dark side and the light side he could not enter the state of peace needed to perform the Jedi healing trance."

"So your saying he should be able to now?"

"From how he seems now I can honestly say that I believe so." Obi-Wan paused for a moment before continuing, clearly changing subjects. "I really came in here to tell you, Padmé, that I am returning to Tatooine."

"What? Why?" she asked stubbornly.

"With your permission, Padmé, I would like to bring Luke here. I believe that it is time for you to be reunited with your son. Luke has grown strong in the force, I can feel it when I am anywhere near him. I have put a force block over him and I'm not sure how much longer it will last. If I, or Anakin are near him, we can block his force signature better than from across the galaxy."

Padmé smiled lightly.

"Of course Obi-Wan and force speed. Bring my son back to me, please. Oh and tell Owen and Beru they are welcome to come."

"Of course Padmé, good bye." With that Obi-Wan turned and walked away to depart the planet.

_I don't wanna fall asleep yeah_

After nearly six months in and out of the tank Anakin was finally deemed fit. Anakin was reunited with Padmé, and although some of the darkness within him still needed to be fought with, time healed all wounds. Anakin's hair began to grow back thanks to the rejuvenation tank and although his scars never completely went away, they were less noticeable than before.

With many smiles, tears, and sweat, the small Skywalker family began to reestablish itself. Padmé and Bail, for a cover story, decided to sign "divorce papers" although in reality they were never really married. Padmé and Anakin were remarried in a quiet ceremony on Naboo the next summer. Anakin soon, with the help of Obi-Wan and Yoda (who had come out of hiding on a small jungle planet called Dagobah where the twins were born) headed the growing rebellion against Palpatine. Many other Jedi, with time, came out of hiding to join the rebellion. Anakin came face to face with many bounty hunters, but over the period of three years, the numbers of bounty hunters after him decreased to nearly none. Over a period of four years, Anakin and the rebellion over threw Palpatine and the galaxy was once again a republic, even though reminders of Palpatine and his evil were everywhere.

Padmé returned to Naboo when the twins were ten. Leia had finally completed her dream of Theed Palace. In the end of that dream she walked into the throne room and saw Padmé, sitting on the throne, the traditional Nubian royal makeup on her face. After Leia told Padmé about the dream, Padmé ran for monarch and won. The constitution was changed, and Padmé, although reluctant to do so, was elected permanent monarch.

Anakin took on Luke as his Padawan and Obi-Wan took on Leia as his. They were all trained in the arts of the Jedi. However, much to Obi-Wan's dismay Leia became the first ever Jedi politician, taking on the position of senator for the Jedi. Later she became the Jedi Queen of Naboo. She later married a man she met once on an escapade with Obi-Wan named Han Solo.

Luke grew up to be a Jedi master and later married a woman named Mara Jade, a young girl that Palpatine had actually taken from her parents to be trained as a Sith. He became an accomplished Jedi, who was rivaled only by his father and Yoda.

Days went on, new stars were born and balance was brought to the force.

And the battle between Anakin and Vader finally came to an end.__

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

The End


End file.
